ONE SHOTESTRELLITA FUGAZ
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: Nuestros soccer angells por un mal entendido están distanciados de sus novias, uno de ellos por una revista se entera que en el monte Fuji aparecen estrellas fugaces capaz de cumplir deseos, y estos jovencitos decidirán ir a el para pedir que sus novias les den una nueva oportunidad.


**ONE SHOT "ESTRELLITA FUGAZ"**

**(Basada en: Soccer Angell – Segunda Temporada)**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban reunidos en un vestuario, tras el entrenamiento que habían tenido ese día con miras a un partido amistoso, sosteniendo una plática.

Pero, ¿estás completamente seguro de eso Ryo?, decía dubitativo un joven de rostro tierno, mirando a un joven cara de mono.

Si, si, así dice en la revista, lo malo es que se me olvido traerla, respondía Ryo sonriendo.

Pues regrésate a tu casa y tráela, no vez que allí puede estar la solución a nuestro problema, decía un joven de gorra, dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven cara de mono.

Pero por qué mejor no me acompañan a mi casa y allí se las muestro, respondía el joven cara de mono.

No, podemos ir a ella, estamos muy cansados como para un viaje de varias horas, pues nosotros jugamos, en cambió tú solo te la pasaste en la banca, decía Genzo.

Pero no fue su culpa, fue decisión del entrenador, acotaba Tsubasa.

Gracias, tú si eres un verdadero amigo Tsubasa, decía haciéndose el ofendido el joven cara de mono, haciendo sonreír al joven de cabello desordenado.

Bueno, bueno, entonces no abra revista, ni manera de arreglar el mal entendido, decía Genzo, cruzándose de brazos.

Creo que no, acotaba Taro.

Entonces adiós a nuestros noviazgos y a nuestras bodas, decía Matsuyama con nostalgia.

Eso parece, acotaba con nostalgia Jun.

Podemos buscar el articulo en internet, ¿no?, para que ir hasta su pueblo, si podemos buscar ese artículo en internet, acoto un moreno que había permanecido en silencio.

Pensábamos que te daba lo mismo arreglar el mal entendido, decía con ironía Genzo.

A mi si, pues estoy seguro que en unos días a Maki se le pasara la molestia y todo será de nuevo normal entre los dos, pero en sus casos no creo que ello suceda, y menos con Sanae, esa mujer es una obstinada, y como no quiero ser yo quien cargue con un deprimido Tsubasa pues quiero que solucionen esto de una vez, acotaba con firmeza Kojiro.

Si tienes razón, Tsubasa es el que tiene más que perder de todos, él pobre por culpa de la torpeza de Genzo y Ryo está pagando los platos rotos, decía Matsuyama.

¿Qué has dicho Matsuyama?, respondía con firmeza Genzo.

Si, que has dicho, acotaba Ryo.

Ustedes dos son los culpables de todo este embrollo, decía Matsuyama.

Claro que no aquí el único culpable es Ryo, por ello él tenía que traer la revistita, acotaba Genzo.

Pero si yo no hice nada, yo solo dije lo que vi y tú lo mal interpretaste todo, decía Ryo.

Yo también dije lo que pensé, además yo que culpa tengo de que ellas hayan estado allí escuchándolo todo, respondía con firmeza Genzo.

Pues debiste percatarte que solo estábamos nosotros, antes de decir lo que según tú interpretabas, decía Ryo.

Bueno, cálmense, cálmense, no es momento para discusiones, sino para soluciones, Tsubasa y Sanae tienen que volver, al igual que nosotros con nuestras chicas, y tiene que ser antes de la Navidad, y si la solución está en esa revista, pues busquémosla en internet como dice Kojiro, acotaba Jun.

Bien, dijeron los jóvenes.

El nombre de la revista, dijo el moreno, mirando al joven cara de mono.

Lugares Milagrosos de Japón, decía Ryo.

Edición, fecha, respondía Kojiro con firmeza.

No recuerdo la edición, ni la fecha, fue una revista que encontré en casa, debió ser de mi madre, además quien se fija en esos detallitos si solo andas buscando que leer para entretenerte, decía Ryo sonriendo.

Necesito ese detallito para dar con el artículo, ¿no pensaras que me pasare toda semana buscando entre todas las ediciones que ha publicado esa revista?, además recuerda que en unos días es Navidad, y no quiero ser yo quien soporte los lamentos de Tsubasa, respondía con ironía Kojiro.

No comprendo tus palabras, decía ofendido Tsubasa.

Él es tú cuñado, bueno, futuro cuñado, por lo tanto, él tiene la obligación de soportar tus lamentos por no estar con Sanae, respondía Genzo sonriendo.

Sí, es cierto, decía Taro, mientras los otros jóvenes asentían.

Oigan, yo no me la paso lloriqueando por este mal entendido, me molesta sí, pero no ando llorando, acoto Tsubasa, haciendo una pausa para decir: Ryo haz memoria, recuerda el bendito articulo y la fecha de publicación, que no quiero estar como alma en pena en navidad.

Y luego dices que no te afecta tú ruptura con Sanae, decía sonriendo Taro.

Me afecta tanto, como a ti, tú ruptura con Azumi, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Ya chicos, calma, calma, mejor dejemos que Ryo se concentre y así pueda recordar la edición y la fecha, agregaba Jun.

Luego de algunos minutos Matsuyama dijo: ¿Recordaste?

No, nada, respondía riendo Ryo.

Hay Ryo, y luego dices que no eres despistado, si nos quieres apoyar, hazlo bien amigo, además te recuerdo que Yukari también está molesta contigo, por lo tanto, pon de tu parte si quieres pasar una buena Navidad, y no pasártela deprimido o amargado, decía Genzo con firmeza.

Ya calma, calma, ¿al menos recuerdas que decía el articulo?, ¿qué era lo sorprendente de él?, ¿cómo se llamaba ese lugar donde se ven esas estrellas milagrosas?, respondía Matsuyama con calma.

Eso sí, dijo Ryo.

Pues dínoslo, dijeron a coro los jóvenes, mirando fijamente al joven cara de mono.

Bueno, la revista decía…, respondía el joven cara de mono.

**En tanto:**

En una pequeña heladería un grupo de chicas platicaban.

El monte Fuji, decía una de ellas.

Si, dicen que allí todos los años para fechas cercanas a la Navidad se ven muchas estrellas fugaces en las noches, y que estás son milagrosas, decía Azumi.

¿Milagrosas?, decían las jovencitas.

Si, podríamos pedir por nuestras relaciones, porque sean duraderas, respondía Azumi con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

¿De qué relaciones hablas Azumi?, te recuerdo que estamos solteras, decía una hermosa castaña con firmeza.

Ya Sany, olvida lo que escuchamos, a lo mejor solo fue una mala interpretación como dice mi bombón de chocolate, respondía Maki.

Hay Maki, tu siempre dándole la razón a tu bombón, decía Sanae.

Es que con lo que me costó para estar con él, como para perderlo por un mal entendido, ¿no?, además estamos cerca de la Navidad, hay que perdonar las ofensas, debe reinar la paz, unión, y el amor, respondía sonriendo la joven Ozora.

Si, lo que dice Maki es cierto, a lo mejor entendimos, mal, decía Yoshiko.

¿Entonces no iremos al monte Fuji?, preguntaba Yayoi.

Porque no ir, si bien todo puede ser un mal entendido y estamos dispuestas a olvidar y perdonar lo que escuchamos, podemos ir a ese monte para pedir nuestros propios deseos de navidad a esa estrellita fugaz, decía sonriendo Yukari.

Sí, es buena idea, yo le pediré a la estrellita que a Genzo, le siga yendo súper bien su liga, respondía Noriko feliz.

Hay chicas que fácil se les olvida las ofensas cuando se trata de ellos, acoto Sanae fingiendo molestia.

Ya Sany, ¿a poco no quieres arreglar todo con mi hermanito y retomar los preparativos de tu boda?, decía Maki sonriendo.

Pues,…pues…., respondía nerviosa la castaña.

Claro que quieres ello, tú amas a mi hermanito tanto como él a ti, mi hermanito está sufriendo aunque finja que no al igual que tú, pero la Navidad es el mejor momento para una reconciliación, solo hay que hacerlos sufrir unos días más con nuestra indiferencia, y aprovechando esos días vamos al monte Fuji, para ver a esa estrella fugaz y pedir nuestro deseo, decía emocionada Maki.

Está bien, después de todo tienes razón me duele estar alejada de tú hermano, lo amo mucho, pero lo haré sufrir unos días más, acotaba la castaña.

Bueno, como ya no hay más que discutir, en dos días partimos al monte Fuji, así podemos organizarnos con lo que llevaremos, además tenemos que volver para la Navidad, decía Yayoi.

Si, dijeron las jovencitas.

**Federación de Joven Japonés:**

Ya está decidido, en dos días partimos a esa montaña, decía con firmeza Kojiro.

¿Y por qué en dos días?, ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo?, respondía Matsuyama.

¿Cómo que por qué?, acaso no estuvieron atentos al artículo, allí bien claro decía que un día antes de la Navidad hay lluvia de estrellas fugaces, por ende, mayor posibilidad de pedir nuestro deseo, decía Kojiro con firmeza.

Si, Kojiro tiene razón, vayamos en dos días, acotaba Taro.

Pero al siguiente día es Navidad, decía preocupado Jun.

Pues posiblemente recibiremos la Navidad en el monte, pero en cuanto pidamos nuestro deseo partimos a nuestras casas, para pasarla con nuestra familia, además se les olvida que aquí está Genzo, respondió Kojiro sonriendo.

Sí, es cierto, con el apoyo de Genzo podemos regresar sin problemas a nuestras casitas, decía Ryo.

Genzo, ¿pondrías a nuestra disposición tú avión privado?, decía Tsubasa mirando a su amigo de gorra.

Claro, yo también quiero volver a casa a tiempo para la Navidad, aunque la tenga que pasar solo, respondía Genzo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

A lo mejor la pasas en compañía, puedes pedirle ese deseo a la estrellita fugaz que veas, decía Jun.

Sí, tienes razón, respondió Genzo sonriendo.

**Dos días después: "Por la tarde"**

Un grupo de chicos abordaban un avión privado en un descampado, mientras en otro lugar un grupo de chicas abordaban un bus.

¿Y que llevas allí Noriko?, decía con curiosidad Azumi.

Algunas cositas para comer, además un regalo para Genzo, pienso ir a verlo en cuanto estemos de regreso, respondía la joven.

Chicas apúrense, decía Yoshiko.

Sí, sí, respondieron las jovencitas.

**En tanto:**

Dentro del bus un par de chicas platicaban.

Di que sí Sanae, además yo confió que para mañana estaremos felices con ellos, decía Maki.

Está bien Maki, está bien, respondía Sanae.

¡Gracias Sany¡ eres mi mejor amiga sin duda, decía sonriendo la joven Ozora.

**Horas después:**

Creo que venimos muy temprano, decía Matsuyama, mirando el cielo de la montaña.

Sí, es cierto, debimos venir más tarde, vinimos en avión, el tiempo de viaje era más corto, acotaba Taro.

Bueno, ya está hecho, solo nos queda esperar hasta que oscurezca, decía Jun, mientras otros jóvenes asentían.

¿Y en verdad creen que sea cierto lo del artículo?, dijo de repente Tsubasa.

Eso nadie lo sabe amigo, pero al menos intentaremos algo para poder recuperar a nuestras chicas, ¿no?, decía Genzo.

Sí, tienes razón, acoto Tsubasa.

Gustan un pastelito, decía Ryo.

Yo si quiero, ya me dio hambre, decía Kojiro, tomando un pastel de la caja que sostenía el joven cara de mono.

**Tiempo después:**

Ya con el cielo completamente oscuro las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el firmamento.

Mira allá hay una, decía Ryo.

Cierto, pero esa esta fija, no es fugaz, respondía Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Entonces a qué hora pensaran aparecer?, decía Kojiro mirando fijamente el cielo.

Eso si no se sabe, tal vez tengamos que esperar un tiempo más, acotaba Taro, al tiempo que a varios kilómetros de allí un bus se detenía en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Este es el camino?, decía la castaña mirando al conductor del bus.

Si hermosa señorita, vayan con cuidado, solo tienen que seguir a esas personas que van por ese camino, como les dije, muchos turistas vienen a este monte en días previos a la Navidad, respondía el hombre.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

De nada, suerte con sus deseos, y que pasen una ¡Feliz Navidad¡ respondió el conductor.

Igual para usted, ¡Felíz navidad¡ dijeron el grupo de hermosas jovencitas antes de emprender su camino.

¿Cuánto nos tomara llegar?, decía Noriko.

Quien sabe, escuche que son dos horas de caminata, respondía Azumi.

¿Dos horas?, dijo alarmada Yoshiko.

Sí, pero todo vale la pena, por amor, decía Yayoi suspirando.

Sí, eso es muy cierto, acoto Maki, mientras la castaña sonreía.

**2 Horas después: "Monte Fuji"**

Miren, allá, decía Tsubasa.

Una estrella fugaz, dijeron los jóvenes a coro.

¿Qué hay que hacer?, decía Ryo desesperado.

Pide tú deseo torpe, respondía Genzo.

Apúrense que la estrellita se va, acotaba Taro, mientras un concentrado joven de cabello desordenado cerraba sus ojos para pedir su deseo.

Estrellita Fugaz, solo quiero pedirte que todo se arregle con mi Sany, penaba Tsubasa al tiempo que un gritillo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¡Ahhhhhh¡ se me cumplió mi deseo antes de pedirlo, decía una voz que él bien conocía.

¿Maki?, ¿pero que hace Maki aquí?, espera, espera, espera, si Maki, está aquí….., pensaba Tsubasa, cuando escucho una voz que le decía: No pensé encontrarte aquí.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Tsubasa girando ante la voz de la chica que amaba.

¡Tsubasa¡ respondió la castaña.

No me digas que viniste por lo de las estrellitas milagrosas, decía Sanae sonriendo.

Si, si vine por ello, quería pedirle a una de las estrellitas fugaces que me hagan el milagro de que tú y yo volviéramos, respondía Tsubasa, al tiempo que sus amigos, estaban al igual que él pidiendo las disculpas respectivas del caso.

**-.-**

No te preocupes mi bombón de chocolate, yo sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver en ese embrollo, decía feliz Maki, mientras estaba en los brazos de un atractivo moreno.

Así es mi niña, así es, decía Kojiro, mientras depositaba un cálido beso en la cabeza de la joven.

**-.-**

Pues me alegra que todo haya sido solo un mal entendido, decía Yayoi.

¿Entonces volvemos?, respondía Jun.

Claro, que yo recuerde, nunca terminamos, dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

Si, tienes razón, acoto Jun abrazando a la peli roja.

**-.-**

¿Entonces todo olvidado?, decía Matsuyama, mirando a su novia.

Si amor, dijo Yoshiko, al tiempo que abrazaba a su novio.

**-.-**

Te amo, decía Azumi, mientras le daba un cálido beso a su novio.

Yo también querida, respondió Taro sonriendo.

Prometo no volver a dejarme llevar por comentarios infundados, decía Azumi.

No tienes que prometer nada, pues sé que así será, acotaba taro.

**-.-**

¿Entonces aceptas mi proposición?, decía una jovencita pelinegra mirando con ilusión a un joven de gorra.

Sí, claro que sí, decía Genzo.

Que alegría se me cumplió lo que le pedí a la estrellita en cuanto la vi, respondía Noriko.

¿Le pediste que aceptara tú invitación de navidad?, decía Genzo sonriendo.  
Si, como andábamos distanciados y con lo orgulloso que eres pues pensé que si te lo pedía no aceptarías, por ello le pedí ello a la estrellita fugaz, respondía Noriko sonriendo.

**-.-**

Ya Yukari perdóname, mira todos ya están reconciliados, solo faltamos nosotros, decía Ryo en tono de súplica, mientras miraba a sus amigos abrazar a sus novias mientras miraban el hermoso espectáculo que acontecía esa noche con la aparición estrellas fugaces en medio del oscuro cielo.

Está bien, respondió la joven de coletas, ante la insistencia del joven cara de mono.

¿Qué le pediste a la estrellita?, decía Ryo mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de su novia, para seguir mirando el bello espectáculo de las estrellas fugaces.

Que sigas siendo tú que nunca cambies, después de todo tu personalidad es lo que me conquisto de ti, respondía la joven de coletas, haciendo que el joven cara de mono sonriera.

**-.-**

¿Qué dices Sany, todo olvidado?, ¿volvemos?, decía Tsubasa posando su mirada en la castaña.

¿Tú qué crees?, ¿confías en lo que le pediste como regalo de Navidad a la estrellita fugaz?, respondía con una cálida sonrisa la castaña.

Por supuesto que sí, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Yo también, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

¿Tú también le pediste un deseo a la estrellita fugaz?, decía Tsubasa mirando con ternura a la castaña.

Sí, ¿te gustaría saber que pedí?, respondió la castaña con dulzura.

Si, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Recibir la Navidad contigo, respondió la castaña, al tiempo que escucharon la voz de sus amigos decir: ¡Feliz Navidad¡

¿Qué?, dijo extrañado Tsubasa.

Parece que ya son las 12, respondió la castaña, abrazando a su prometido, al tiempo que decía: ¡Felíz Navidad¡

¡Feliz Navidad mi princesa¡ respondió Tsubasa mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la castaña, al tiempo que una hermosa lluvia de estrellas parecía caer sobre el grupo de jóvenes que empezaron a sonreír mientras se decían unos a otros: ¡Feliz Navidad¡

_**FIN**_

_**Nota:**_

_Los personajes de este One Shot Navideño, le pertenecen al gran __Yōichi Takahashi, excepto Noriko, que, si es creación mía._

_¡Gracias de antemano por leer este pequeño one shot Navideño que es una pequeña secuela de lo que será __**"Soccers Angells – Segunda Temporada"**__, gracias por sus votos y comentarios¡_

_Espero y esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado._

_Aprovechando está historia quiero desearles unas ¡Felices Fiestas Navideñas¡ que reine la paz, unión y amor, en sus hogares y en sus vidas._

_Con mucho cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio**_


End file.
